


Arabian Night

by jayflorian



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayflorian/pseuds/jayflorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew one Arabian night could change two boy's platonic relationship into  something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabian Night

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because for the past few days I have been shipping Bay as they jave become my new otp (plus Chadlos because their my second otp)

Arabian Night

"Uhhhh....." Jay groaned very loudly as he was sprawled out on his king-sized bed. 'Where the hell is Carlos?' the arabian teenager thought as he slowly tilted his head the right to check on the time. 11:32 PM flashed in a bright blue neon color on the digital clock on Jay's nightstand. His roomate was currently in Chad's room as Dude was being taken care of by Evie. Carlos and Chad were dating and god-knows-what those boys are doing right now. With Carlos being the hormonal fifteen year old uke he is and Chad being the douchey, clingly seme he is, those two would be in Chad's room, doing "you know what" and Jay knew what it was and he cringed, squeezing his chocolate-brown eyes, shaking his head as he attempted to shake that image out of his mind.

The descendant of Cruella De Vil promised Jay that they could finally play Fallout 4 this Friday night. The game was released not too long ago and Jay wanted to play it with Carlos on the PS4 since the tan boy never got to see his freckled best friend ever since the shorter teen started dating Cinderella's son.

Jay currently had his raven hair flourish as it was covered with his signature dark red beanie. Jafar's son also was wearing a tight, sleeveless, blue shirt with the Auradon Prep logo on the front and Jay's snake icon printed on the back (thanks to Evie), it really displayed Jay's toned, tan muscles and his defined torso. He was also wearing red gym shorts and red socks. The boy sighed heavily as he then heard a ding come from the left pocket of his shorts. He fished out his brown, yellow, and blue phone with the snake icon on the back cover and dug it out as he pressed his home button to power on the device he got from Ben, who gifted the the other three kids there own personalized phones as well as a thank you gift for not destroying Auradon with Fairy Godmother's wand. It was a text from Carlos.

From: Carlos

Hey, I'm stayin' at Chad's dorm for the night. We can play F4 tomorrow

Jay could feel himself beginning to feel frustration. 'Probably getting fucked by Charming' Jay thought coldly as his eyes narrowed. Out of pure anger, he projected the phone forcefully across the room, brown whizzing through the air as the iPhone soared, hitting Carlos' dog-themed lamp, which didn't break, because Jay would hate to have to pay for a new lamp. Jay was breathing hard through his nose, nostrils flaring and gaping as he jumped off of his bed to retrieve his uncracked phone. Jay mentally sighed as he heard a knock on the large, wooden door. His attention turned from the phone quickly over to the door, which was in arm's reach as he extended his arm and turned the golden-crested doorknob, opening the door.

"Go away!" Jay greeted. What? That's how you answered the door on the Isle of the Lost. It was just a month after the kids (specifically Mal) had defeated Maleficent, turning the once evil, ruthless goddess of cruelty and despair into a tiny, black lizard. He and the others (except for Carlos, who fathomed goodness easily) needed to adjust to their new life in Auradon and still learn the ways of being a good person.

As the door swung open, pale, emerald eyes set on Jay as they had a look of flabberghast. It was King Ben, standing tall in a light yellow tank top and navy blue shirts with gold and blue sneakers. Jay's expression softened as his eyes set on who the knocker was. "Oh, Ben! Hey, dude!" Jay said, starting to stumble on his feet as he greeted the prince. Ben only looked at the ex-villain oddly. "Uh....is that how you always answer the door?" he asked politely, laughing. Jay's tan face reddened as he nervously laughed along with the elite teenage king. "Well that's how we greeted people on the Isle. Sorry, I'm still getting used to Autadon," Jay explained then apologized, actually having a honest, sincere expression written on his gifted face.

"It's alright, Jay. Uh, so you wanna hang out? I'm kinda bored...." Ben suggested. Jay could feel his healthy, red heart begin to pump faster. His body became unnoticably shaky as a result from the simple suggestion. "S-s-sure...Ben." Jay blubbered, rubbing his neck, as his cheeks were still red as a poisonous apple. "Cool!" Ben thank Jay as the king walked smoothly into Jay and Carlos' dorm. Jay only managed to quirk a crooked smile as he gently closed the door, trying to be formal in front of Ben. Jay......admired Ben.Okay, he was head over heels for Ben. Ben was athletic, charming, smart, brave, and sweet and caring and made Jay swoon. Anytime the arabian descendant talked to the king, he would constantly get flustered and get all weird-like. Even when Ben broke up with Mal, Jay didn't go for the chance to ask Ben out, he didn't even know if his brown-haired crush was attracted to guys. Jay couldn't talk to Ben like how he talked to all the girls he flirted with. With any ol' girl, such as Lonnie, he was smooth, he was a definite player and he could charm them easily. But with Ben, he seemed like a nerd, like the ex-thief had no experience. It's like he was a totally new person, not the confident "playa" he was. Jay only shook it off. It was just a small infatuation. Yeah, that was it.

"So, what cha' wanna do, bud?" Ben asked, smiling as he sat himself onto Carlos' bed, which had a bedsheet of chocolate bar and dog patterns. Carlos' obsessions with those two things are spiraling out of control. Jay gazed around and his eyes landed on a Street Fighter game. He could choose Fallout 4, but he and promised to not open the case until they could play together. "We could play Strest Fighter?" Jay suggested. "Alright. Nice choice!" Ben complimented, Jay only smiled and quickly turned around to turn on his PS4 to hide the blush invading his tan cheeks.

*1 HOUR LATER*  
The boys were on the 18th round of Street Fighter. Jay was Ryu and Ben was Ken. Ben was now next to Jay on the tall (but slightly shorter than Ben) teen's bed. Ben was currently kicking Jay's ass in this game. Ken was sucker punching and face kicking the hell out of Ryu. All of a sudden, Ryu was out like a night light as Ben won. The former-prince jumped up in joy, his controller almost slipping out his hand as he celebrated his win in contrast to Jay's pouting. "No fair, you cheated," Jay grunted/ "Says the guy who used to be a villain," Ben replied, abruptly stopping his jumping and smirking as he replied to Jay.

Jay looked slightly offended. "Take that back, nancy boy," Jay threatened, narrowing his eyes as he got closer to Ben, pausing the game so the dorm's only sound could be the two boys' voices. Ben only kept on his unusual smirk. "Make me," he said. In a blink of an eye, Jay was on top Ben, giving the king a nougie, ruffling the chestnut-brown like how the star tourney player would ruffle Carlos' snow-white hair. Ben squeamed abd grunted as he attempted to break free of Jay's hold, he ended up toppling Jay, as the arabian tried to struggle out of Ben's grasp. Both boys continued to tussle, laughing and grinning as the wrestled on the floor with Street Fighter still paused. "Wow, Jay. You're strong!" Ben grunted as Jay quickly thank the boy.

Soon enough, Jay was on top of Ben. They both stopped wrestling as they were in minir fatigue, with Ben still under the VK. Jay gazed into Ben's crystal green eyes, as Ben was doing with Jay's chocolate brown eyes. Both were breathing hard, still out of breath. Jay had Ben right in his face, the teenage king's lips taunting him as they were so close to his. Jay wasn't thinking straight as he was so close to his crush. Jay and Ben's faces were inches apart, but Jay slowly closed the distance as he softly placed his lips onto Ben's tasting the rose-pink lips that he's wanted to feel ever since he first laid eyes on Ben.

At first, Ben was surprised heavily. His eyes shot up as Jay's lips captured his own. Ben wanted to push off the unplanned, uniniated kiss at first, but he secretly wanted this as much as Jay. Ben liked Jay as well, he was just too afraid to admit it and just acted nonchalant about it. Seeing Jay shirtless in the locker room is art to Ben's eyes and the king just loves the arabian's smooth, daring, but now generous personality. Ben closed his eyes, eyebrows fluttering as he began to melt into the kiss. He began to cup Jay's face, sitting up with Jay as their lips were still locked, they both felt exhilarating. Kissing your crush? Probably the best thing ever. As they felt sparks and energy and passion flow passively through their bodies, they still needed to breathe as the two mutually broke off the kiss.

Jay looked absolutely petrified. "BEN! HOLY CRAP! DUDE, I'M SORRY I WAS-" Jay started to explain frantically, only to be interrupted by a pair of lips on his own. Just as that kiss started, it ended just as quickly. Jay was stunned to say at least. "Jay....." Ben said, scooting closer to the Isle boy, "I......like you. A lot. I love how charming you ate. Way more charming than Chad. I love how smooth and flirtatious you are. You are just so brave and cool. My admiration for you has turned turned into me liking you.....possibly love," Ben said, as his soft eyes met Jay's lighting brown eyes.

"I like you too. You're so sweet, nice, and charming and when smiled at me after punching you arm, I almost melted from how warm it was. I was hurt and kinda depressed when you and Mal started dating, and when you broke up with her, I was still too scared to confess my feelings. I think I might.....love you," Jay said, letting out a huff as he felt a huge weight be lifted off his shoulders. He's never used that word before........love.

Ben only smiled, a tear trickling down his pale cheek. "Jay. I know how are you were treated on that island. That's what I brought you all over here. Y'know, I thought Mal was the one, but the closer I got to you, it all just changed. Jay, you need someone to love you. Let me be that one," Ben said softly as he lightly grasped Jay's hand. Jay could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but as of the moment, he did not care at all if he was crying, he could only get enotional at the words Ben spoke. It was like the king lit a fire of hope for the misguided ex-villain child. Jay firmly squeezed Ben's soft, ivory hand. "Yes. Be mine, Benjamin Florian," Jay said as he smiled and wiped his tears with his free hand, Ben doing the same. Ben squealed as he instantly threw his arms around Jay's neck and gave the arabian the most passionate kiss the taller, royal teenager has ever given a person. He never kissed Audrey liked this and he never kissed Mal like this. And Jay never kissed any of the girls on the Isle AND Auradon like this. It was a dream come true.

*THE NEXT DAY*  
Jay and Ben are seen holding hands, laughing and giggling as they stroll down the hallway in a very happy mood from last night. Carlos and Chad walked up to the new couple, smirking.

"So, finally releases that sexual and romantic tension?" Chad teased, with Carlos laughing as Jay and Ben reddened, but quickly laughed it off and saying bye to the other couple with Ben pecking Jay on the cheek.


End file.
